Póker Face
by TodayistheDay
Summary: Deidara meditó unos segundos. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a tener la cara de póker de siempre. Esa cara que había cambiado aquella noche sólo por Itachi. Sin dudas no iba a olvidarlo.•


**Aviso:Deidara es mujer e Itachi está muy bueno.**

**¡Mi primer ItaDei! Tenganme piedad (? **

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>Póker Face<p>

El ruido que hacían sus tacos mientras caminaba eran tapados por el murmullo de la gente que se encontraba en el primer piso. Acomodó su flequillo rubio, dejando a la vista su ojo color cielo. Inspeccionó con una simple mirada todo el lugar, buscando el lugar correcto para derrochar su dinero.

Un mozo apareció en su camino llevando una bandeja, la examinó y le dijo:

-Hola, Hermosa. ¿Se te apetece algo?

-No. Quítate de mi camino.

Aquel trabajador fue ignorado completamente. Quizás en otra oportunidad hubiera coqueteado con él, pero esa noche la única preocupación era ganar miles y miles de dólares. Tenía una deuda muy grande que debía tapar.

Entre la multitud se abrió paso a la mesa de Póker. Deidara siempre había tenido suerte en los juegos de cartas... Pero como quién dice:Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor... así era su vida. No era como si le importaba. Ella no había nacido para asentar cabeza y formar una familia... o al menos eso daba por seguro cuando le hablaban de aquel tema.

En la mesa de Póker había una mesa vacía... Ella se acercó y se sentó. Sacó de su bolso la billetera y cambió 20 mil dólares en fichas.

-Perdona, linda. Pero aquí jugamos de verdad... no quiero hacerte perder tu dinero. El Póker no es un juego de niñas...-Dijo uno de los participantes del juego burlándose de ella.

-Yo soy responsable de lo que hago con mi dinero. Y, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Preocúpate por tí, porque esta noche te vas a ir tu casa sin un centavo...-Contestó Deidara con una sonrisa falsa.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

Ella observó a los participantes. Había en total 7 además de ella. Uno era rubio de ojos celestes parecidos a los suyos,pero tenía el pero corto y tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas. A su lado había un moreno de rasgos perfectos... sin dudas era el prototipo de modelo que cualquier hombre quiere imitar. A su izquierda estaba sentada una pelirrosa de ojos Jade, quien no dejaba de coquetear con el pelinegro y a quien este ignoraba completamente. Siguiendo la mesa estaba el que le había hablado a Deidara. Éste era peliblanco y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Demasiado gel para una persona normal. Luego había un pelirrojo con cara angelical y rasgos de niño. A su lado había un tipo de piel tostada y ojos verdes. Tenía su boca tapada con una banda... parecía un terrorista. Y el último era un moreno con ojeras y el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Llevaba un collar con una placa pequeña de metal. Se mantenía impasible y observaba toda la situación. Él estaba enfrente de Deidara.

-¿Comenzamos?-Dijo el Dealer. Tenía aproximadamente 25 años. Era blanco casi pálido y de pelo negro. Llevaba esa sonrisa falsa pegada a su rostro.

Todos asintieron y él repartió las cartas. Puso boca abajo cinco cartas y todos comenzaron una apuesta de doscientos.

Deidara no miró sus cartas hasta que el Flop estaba dado vuelta. Tenía buenas cartas. Apostaron más y siguieron dando vuelta una más. Ella miró a sus competidores, para ver qué cara tenían. El rubio tenía una cara de depresión que demostraba las malas cartas que había recibido. El moreno de su lado no hacía gestos en su rostro, pero luego de un par de manos podías darte cuenta de que cuando tenía suerte miraba para todos lados. El peliblanco siempre apostaba más de lo que tendría, quería asustar a los demás... Kakuzu se la creía y abandonaba la partida. Pero los otros no caían en su juego. La pelirrosa hacía todo lo que el moreno de su derecha hacía. No le importaba perder o ganar. Sólo quería que él le prestara atención. Sasori era un buen contrincante. Su rostro no decía nada. Lo mismo pasaba con el moreno de las ojeras. Itachi si apostaba alto y la mayoría de las veces tenía buenas cartas. Deidara en las primeras manos estudió el ambiente y a los jugadores. A partir de la quinta partida se puso a jugar enserio. Apostó más alto, las cartas que tenía eran buenas y sólo había visto el Flop.

-Mil.-Dijo segura, colocando su ficha azul en la mesa. Cuatro dudaron y eso le hizo saber a los otros que no tenían nada. El pelirrojo dijo:

-Mil quinientos.

Querían asustar a los demás para que se vallan y eso hicieron Naruto, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasuke y Sakura, pero sólo por seguirlo a Sasuke.

Ahora sólo quedaban jugando Sasori, Itachi y Deidara. Se miraron y el primero en apostar fue Itachi.

-Dos mil.

Los demás igualaron la apuesta y cuando se dio vuelta la última carta, Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que tenía. Sasori miró sus cartas e hizo una sonrisa imperceptible. El rostro de Itachi se relajó cuando vio sus cartas. Las tres eran buenas, pero sólo una ganaría.

-Cinco mil.-Dijo la única rubia de la mesa.

-Diez mil. -Redobló Itachi.

Ella dudó por un segundo, los demás lo notaron y se miraron. Ella seguía mirando sus cartas:

-*Con estas cartas no puedo achicarme. Confío en mi*Que sean veinte mil.

Itachi y Sasori volvieron a mirarse.

-Treinta mil.-Dijo Sasori.

-All in.-Dijo Itachi acercando todas sus fichas.

A Deidara le quedaba sólo una ficha de 100 si igualaba el All In de Itachi. Lo hizo. Itachi sintió nervios. Ella estaba segura, pero no por eso iba a cambiar su cara de Póker. Sasori dudó, pero al final lo hizo. Tenía la misma cantidad de fichas que Itachi. Él también estaba haciendo All In.

-Dos All In en la séptima mano, Interesante... Baje sus cartas. -Dijo el Dealer.

Los tres bajaron a la vez.

Sasori tenía full. Tres Ases y dos Reyes.

Itachi tenía escalera color, que era mayor que lo de Sasori. Siete, ocho, nueve, diez y Jota.

Deidara tenía escalera real de trébol. Diez, Jota, Dama, Rey y As.

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero creo que gané. -Dijo Deidara sonriendo delicadamente.

Sasori abrió los ojos, intentando que por arte de magia aparezcan cartas mejores o aunque sea otra escalera real. Itachi miró las fichas que había apostado y le sonrió a Deidara.

-Un placer jugar con una hermosa dama como usted. Gusto en conocerla, mi nombre Itachi...espero que nos veamos pronto... -Dijo Él mientras se levantaba y besaba la mano de Deidara.

-Muchas Gracias. El gusto es mío. Yo soy Deidara... -Dijo ella sonriendo.

El juego siguió con los demás que se habían ido la mano pasada. Deidara les ganó en las tres siguientes manos. Todas las fichas de la mesa se las había llevado ella. Cambió las fichas por dinero. Tenía el doble de lo que necesitaba. Guardó el dinero en el bolso. Separó lo que iba a ser para la deuda, eso no se iba a tocar. Lo demás lo dejó a mano. Era su día de suerte y lo iba a aprovechar. Fue al restaurante del Casino y se sentó en una mesa. Enseguida vino un mozo a servirla. Pidió la especialidad de la casa y una copa de vino. El mozo se retiró y en ese momento aparece Itachi con una copa de vino en su mano.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato? Quizás juntarme contigo me trae suerte...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no me molesta... Siéntate. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No. Vengo a hacerte compañía... ya comí junto con mi hermano.

-Ah, bueno... ¿Itachi, no?

-Si... juegas muy bien al Póker... ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Aprendí de mi padre y la vida misma me fue perfeccionando. Quizás era la necesidad la que me obligó a mejorar. Necesito el dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-Deudas. No podía esperar un día más. Si no les doy el dinero a esa gente, tendré consecuencias. No aprendo más a no juntarme con ellos.

-Oh... quizás piensas que soy un maleducado por preguntar...Lo sien...

-No, no te disculpes. Está bien... ¿De donde eres?

-New York. ¿Y tú?

-Buenos Aires, Argentina.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿De cuantos parezco?

El la miró por unos segundos y habló:

-La verdad... 16...-Dijo Sonriendo.

-Mjh, casi. Tengo 17. ¿Tú que edad tienes?

-21. Este año termino mis estudios en la Universidad...

-¿Qué estudias?

-Administración de Empresas.

-Creí que esa carrera era de seis años.

-Lo es. Pero rendí materias más rápido que cualquier otro.

-Eres como una especia de niño superdotado.¿No?

-Depende a qué te refieras con "Superdotado". Hay diferentes formas de ser Dotado... Y gracias a Dios, tuve la suerte de ser Dotado en varios sentidos...

-Mjh. Es bueno saberlo... supongo. -Dijo Deidara riendo.

-En cuanto a los estudios...algo así. Este año ya soy mayor de edad y tengo que tomar el mando de la empresa de mi padre. Era como una obligación terminar rápido. ¿Estudias?

-Si. Diseño gráfico. Arte.

-Ah... ¿Viniste sola?

-Si. ¿Vos viniste con tu hermano y con quién más?

-Y con un amigo de mi hermano. Mi hermano es Sasuke y su amigo es Naruto. Estaban en la mesa de Póker.

-¡Ah, si!

-¿No trajiste a tu novio?

-Si tuviera quizás lo traería. ¿Vos, no trajiste a tu novia?

-No tengo. No hay ninguna en New York que me llame la atención tanto como para ponerme de novio. Pero quizás en Argentina si...

-Quizás, quizás.-Dijo Deidara sonriendole seductoramente.

El mozo trajo la comida y la sirvió.

Comieron y hablaron. Itachi de vez en cuando tiraba indirectas, las cuales eran correspondidas y retrucadas con otras. Terminó ella de comer y él le ofreció ir al balcón a tomar aire.

Ya habían terminado sus copas. Ella dejó el bolso en el Locker y fue junto a él. No había nadie allí. Sólo ellos dos. La brisa movía ligeramente la coleta de ella. La luz de la luna hacía resaltar la piel y los Ojos de Deidara. El vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo hacía remarcar más su figura, lo que hacía que Itachi de vez en cuando la mirara descaradamente. No es que era normal que haga eso con todas las chicas. No era ese tipo de chico. Había conocido a chicas con más cuerpo, con silicona. Pero Deidara tenía algo más. El vestido no era tan corto. No era una zorra.

La vista de las Vegas era hermosa. Luces en todas partes, casinos, bingos, etc.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase: "Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas"?

-Si, la he escuchado... ¿por?

-Quiero que pase algo entre nosotros aquí en las Vegas. ¿Me entiendes?

-No... ¿me lo explicas con acciones?-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Claro, cómo no.

El la agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso salvaje, posesivo y romántico. La alzó y la acorraló contra la pared. Trabó la puerta desde afuera para que nadie entrara. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más. Ella mordió el labio de Él y este dio un gemido ronco y sensual. Itachi introdujo la lengua en la cavidad bucal de Deidara... Degustándola. Tocó con seguridad la lengua de la rubia y comenzó una guerra. Ambos querían tener el control. Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire, se separaron unos centímetros.

-Me gusta el sabor de tu boca.-Dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

-Que coincidencia. A mi también me gusta el sabor a vainilla de tus labios. Mjh.

-El hotel donde me estoy quedando está a un par de cuadras de aquí. ¿Te lo enseño?

-Me encantaría.-Dijo él bajándola para dirigirse al hotel.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de ella algo apurados. Él la besaba repentinamente.

Pov's Deidara.

Llegamos al hotel y me levantó la barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

La verdad, ese Tarado me ponía a cien, su mirada era...Era...  
>Pufff...<p>

Él me acercó mucho más a él, sentí su bulto rozar mi cadera y desfallecí.  
>Casi solté un leve gemido.<br>-Nadie sabrá de esto, Deidara...-me susurró, para después besarme en los labios-

Sus labios sabían a miel, pero en el fondo había un regustillo salado...Le seguí la corriente...Le devolví el beso. Se volvió totalmente pasional...Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y el de él también. Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, para dejarme respirar, ya que nos faltaba é un leve gemido al sentir sus cálidos y húmedos besos.  
>Cogió mi vestido y empezó a quitármelo...<br>Intenté apartarlo de mí...Pero se sentían tan bien sus caricias...No lo conocía...Pero...Un sucio secreto...Es un sucio secreto. Cedí, y, como una idiota, me quité el vestido por completo y quedé en ropa interior.  
>Metí mi mano por la camisa de él y empecé a deleitarme con su tableta de chocolate... Jadeé.<br>Me tumbó delicadamente en el suelo frío, pero él era tan cálido que apenas sentí el frío.  
>Él, sin yo esperarlo, me quitó el sujetador, y empezó a apretar uno de mis pechos mientras lamía el otro.<br>Dios, qué bien se sentía, quería más de él, más, más...Su lengua se movía por mi pecho izquierdo, haciéndome sentir algo mágico. Mordió mi pezón y jadeé.  
>Sentí mis braguitas í de ó mis pechos una y otra vez mientras me no aguantaba más...No sé cómo llegamos a esta situación...Yo al principio no quería pero...<br>Ya no podía daba igual que me pasara...Quería que me hiciera suya.  
>Él...El que sabe mi debilidad...Y mi debilidad era el placer.<br>El maldito superdotado, que por una extraña razón, nunca olvidaría. Pasó sus manos a mi cintura y subió la cara para mirarme a los ojos.  
>-Te dije que me daba igual cómo me dijeras, pero ahora quiero que me digas...-su mirada era seria- quiero que me digas amor, que grites amor...O sino no haré lo que quieres.<br>Sonreí Con toda Confianza.  
>-No-no Voy a decir eso...-<br>Me regaló una sonrisa pícara y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la tela que tapaba mi intimidad.  
>Ahh...<br>Gemí lo más flojo que pude...  
>-Dime amor -me obligó decidido- vamos...Dilo...<br>Apretó más y yo ya no pude resistirme...Qué bien se sentía todo su cuerpo...  
>-Vos también quieres hacerme tuya-<br>Hizo una mueca...  
>-Dilo, tu también lo quieres...-<p>

-Arg, esta bien. Amor... ¿Listo?-

Sonrió Complacido.

-Muy bien...Amor... ¿Y qué más?  
>Me dieron unas ganas enormes de darle una bofetada...Pero no podía hacerlo...<br>-Amor Hazme...-  
>-¿Amor... hazme?...-<br>- ¡Tuya! -grité, al sentir que su dedo apretaba más-  
>-A sus órdenes -dijo con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba mis braguitas de un tirón, se bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y, con suma rapidez, su gran miembro entró dentro de mí en una penetración.<br>-¡Ah-ahhh! -gemí muy fuerte-  
>Esto era genial, ahora sí que lo necesitaba más.<br>-...Rápido...-dije entre jadeos-  
>Me besó en los labios.<br>-Claro.

Cuando casi llegamos al éxtasis, él, en vez de eyacular en, mí, se apartó bruscamente, metió un dedo en mí lo más rápido que pudo y me hizo llegar al paraíso.  
>No me creí que hubiera hecho eso por mí...Nunca me lo imaginé.Sería mi enemigo, pero me quería de alguna manera...<br>Sin avisar...  
>Cogí su pene entre mi mano, mordí su punta y empecé con mi tarea chupando. Nunca había hecho eso pero...Ya me daba igual lo que pasara...<br>El, gemía de Placer... eso me hizo sentir que lo estaba haciendo Bien...  
>Al terminar, lo abracé y dijo:<p>

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Dei. Lo juro.

-No prometas que me llamarás, no prometas que me escribirás. Sólo prométeme que nunca olvidarás lo que pasó esta noche.

Él se quedó pensando mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Juro que no voy a olvidarte. Serás mi amor de verano...

-Mjh, me conformo con eso... Aunque no niego que quizás en un par de años nos podríamos volver a ver.

-Estaré esperando ese momento...

Sonreímos y él me besó.

Nos quedamos dormidos...

O eso fue lo que yo pensé.

*  
>Al despertar de nuevo, me encontré en la cama con una notita pegada a un vestido que era nuevo.<br>La empecé a leer con cuidado de no romperla.

_Hola Deidara:_

_Perdona por irme sin despedirme, pero el vuelo se iba temprano y me estaban esperando. _

_Anoche la pasé genial... créeme, no voy a olvidarte. Nos volveremos a ver. Quizás no mañana, ni pasado... pero algún día nos veremos de nuevo. No creo que encuentre a alguien como tú. _

_No me olvides..._

_Tu fiel amante y **posible futuro marido:**_

_• Uchiha Itachi._

Deidara meditó unos segundos. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a tener la cara de póker de siempre. Esa cara que había cambiado aquella noche sólo por Itachi.  
>Sin dudas no iba a olvidarlo.<p> 


End file.
